Damn Muses
by KiriOfTheAncients
Summary: Muses annoying their author. Yaoi. I have no clue what else will happen. Bad summary, oh well,i can never do these. Randomness.
1. sighs

I dedicate this to all of us fanfiction authors and authoresses who strain our asses day and night.  
  
=insert text= name =thoughts and who is thinking them, (telepathic ones)  
  
I walk into the room to see Kuronue scratching Kurasu's back on the bed in one corner. His purring sounds are drowned out by the yells of an irritable fire-demon, otherwise known as Hiei. He is yelling at Youko Kurama, for what, with Hiei you never know.  
  
"Don't touch me Kurama, you psycho bastard!" Shouts Hiei at the fox-demon in the other corner of the room on a bed.  
  
"Oh, come on Hiei, it'll be fun." Whispers the fox seductively into his ear. The fox starts to nibble on Hiei's ear and he tries to push Kurama off him as the fox leans in for a kiss.  
  
"Damn fox, get the hell off me or I'll burn your ass all the way to Hell!" Shouts an irate fire-demon.  
  
"I'd like that." Says Kurama yet again in his seductive voice. He licks Hiei's face repeatedly. Hiei pushes Kurama away. I sigh deeply and walk over to the youko and pull the front of his hair down so he has no choice but to face me.  
  
"Ouch! Let go!" Says Youko Kurama loudly.  
  
"Kurama, when Hiei says not to touch him DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" I command harshly.  
  
"But..."Youko Kurama says as tears well up in his eyes. The fox wails and runs in circles. I look at Kuronue and Kurasu who haven't even noticed what is going on yet. "It's not fair! How come you get Hiei and everyone else and I can't, that is soooo unfair!" I sigh deeply.  
  
=Isn't life interesting, Hiei?= I ask mentally.  
  
=Yes, yes it is.= Hiei responds.  
  
=How many more times do you think it will take to get him to stop complaining about unfairness?= I ask  
  
=Too many times to count.= Hiei answers  
  
=Thought so.= I reply.  
  
"Kurama, you boys are my muses, I am the authoress, get it?" I ask calmly.  
  
"Yes, but it is still unfair." He responds.  
  
"Life is unfair, so deal with it and let Hiei be." I say to the fox. He sulks back over to the bed and sits down.  
  
"Fine." Grumbles the fox.  
  
"I'll be eating sweet snow in the kitchen." Says Hiei.  
  
"Ok." I respond. Yomi enters the room with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He leaps into the bed with Kurama and they start tumbling about.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen with Hiei eating chocolate." I state then leave the room and close the door behind me.  
  
=What I have to deal with at times is just so frustrating. Muses, carousing demons, bad tempers, homework...=I start to list out everything in my mind.  
  
The moral of this story: Muses are annoying.  
  
Review, I need reviews so I can write more! 


	2. Foodfight

Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I decided to add a sequel to this because people actually reviewed, unlike the rest of my stories.  
  
Anyway, Here Goes!  
  
I walk into the kitchen, still murmuring under my breath. Hiei is holding a tub of ice cream, you know the large ones that they have at ice cream shops, with a large spoon in the other hand. Yuske and Kuabara are snickering about something or another while eating cookies and milk.(a/n: I am against all healthy foods being eaten by the Reikai Tantei. It would never give them enough energy to do what they do.)  
"Hello, boys!" I say cheerily despite the past indecent. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out five bars of various flavored chocolate and sit down.  
"What's up?" Asks Yuske.  
"Certainly not your brain." Murmurs Hiei.  
"The sky!" I shout attempting not to have a conversation in hopes I won't snap.  
"Really?!" Shouts Yuske, "I thought that was below us, since all those times that the apocalypse almost came during all those times Kuabara had to fight."  
"Are you calling me weak? Urimeshi!" Shouts Kuabara throwing his milk into Yuske's face by accident. Certainly we all know that Yuske returned the favor to the red haired boy adding a few cookies into the mix, one falling into Hiei's 'sweet snow'. Hiei walks over to the refrigerator pulling out some undistinguishable rotten substance. Hiei throws it at Kuabara aiming it exactly so it would bounce off the tall redhead into the 'superhero-type boy' with Kuabara receiving the brunt of the attack. I at this point am cowering under the table in hopes of not being hit or noticed. I am suddenly hit in the face with a handful of sweet snow that I immediately throw back into Hiei's face, this ruins my plans to stay unnoticed so I run out of the room taking the chocolate bars with me.  
"Get back here wench!" Shouts Hiei running down the hall after me.  
"No way!" I shout in protest. I run into a room only to find Kurama and the rest of the boys in there. I run back out entering the next room and locking the door behind me. As in all stories we all know the serene quiet of the room won't last long.  
"Muahahahahahahaha...." I hear an evil laugh. I turn around and am faced with...  
  
I'll give you a minute to guess who it is.  
  
-------------------- ------------------- ------------------   
  
Neraku! 


	3. Great

"Neraku!" I shout. =perhaps now would be a good time to run= I think =He thinks I look like Kikou...Even if I have different color hair eyes and even a different complexion. He is INSANE! RUN!= I sprint out of the room screaming my head off right past Kikou who enters Neraku's room. =Freedom!=  
"Hello bitch." Says Hiei who just caught me. I sweatdrop.  
"Why, Hello Hiei!" I say cheerfully. H then shoves an apple pie into my face and runs off. =Great... Just remember your anger management classes, Remember yoga...= I take a deep breath and slowly calm down. I decide a shower is in order to clean myself up. I go to my room and hear moans from the bathroom door.sighs  
"Whoever the hell is in there get the hell out! And clean up after youselves!" I shout banging on the door. I walk over to my bed and lay down in my clean sheets. No person sane or insane would use my bed for certain activities, since in the morning some special body parts would be missing. 


	4. Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Yokochick: Thanks for the review! I will keep writing!  
  
Finally the shower shuts off. The Bathroom door opens. And out come...  
  
Guess who...  
  
Lalalalalala  
  
Lalalalalala  
  
Sessoumaru and...  
  
Lalalalalala  
  
Lalalalalalala  
  
Hiei?   
  
They both walk out of my room in silence as I stare at the two of them blankly. =What the... how did that happen...since when did Hiei become gay? How did Sessoumaru get here? He doesn't live here.= I walk stunned into the bathroom, which is clean now because they cleaned up. I splash cold water onto my face.  
  
After the shower in the living room:  
"Hey let's play strip poker!" Sugests Yuusuke.  
"Sure why not?" Says Kurama leering at Hiei.  
"I'm gonna go take a nap, see you boys later!" I say and attempt to walk out of the room.  
"Oh, no you don't." Says Yuusuke.  
"Oh,yes I do!" I say, "Sit Muse!" Yuusuke falls on the ground face first as I storm out of the room. "Kurama, I'm leaving it to you to narrate the next bit!"  
"Ok then!" Shouts Kurama cheerily.  
  
=Oh, dear what have I done?= 


	5. Sleepwalker

a/n: So now we return to my point of veiw for a bit...hopefully...  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Raven's Light: Stop Rambling!  
  
Jessica: Sorry, I needed another character to be with Hiei and Sessoumaru was the first one that came to mind. I always use the things that first come to mind, they are usually random like bulldogs.  
  
Aznboy714: It isn't really much of a story now is it? It's more of a seires of random events without a plot... I can see how you were kinda confused.  
  
Kitsune kit: Yes it is funny, thanks to the penguins dancing in my head! Thank you, penguins!  
  
Shizuru of the Darkness Flame: Yes, muses are annoying. Very annoying, expeccally when you are iming someone and they kick you off the computer and start threatening your friends. -Glares at Hiei who has one of those 'innocent smiles' plastered on to his face.- Hiei: What? Kiri:-sighs-  
  
For the record it is currently 8:00am of June 21, 2004. I update in the morning around 10:00 usually. My mom is at the gym I am eating cereal. This chapter may not be so random...  
  
Story:  
  
I am sitting in the kitchen making pancakes while humming.  
"G'dmornin'." Mumbles Yuusuke.  
"Good Morning." I say. I turn around to put a plate of pancakes on the table. "YUUSUKE, GO PUT SOME GOD DAMNED CLOTHES ON!!!!!!!!"  
"Alright, alright, no need to get angry..." He murmurs. =Was he just sleep-walking?=  
"Why, good morning, Kiri." Say Youko Kurama as he walks in wearing nothing but boxers and swaying his hips seductively. I reponced to this gesture I oopen op the pepper despencer and take out a handful of pepper throwing it into Youko's face. Youko goes into fits of sneezing rolling around on the floor.  
"Grrrr..." Youko growls at me and walks up to me. I drop a beaded necklace around his neck. "wha..."  
"SIT FOX!" I scream and smile pleasantly.  
"What happened this time?" Asks Kuronue.  
"Nothing really, Youko just overreacted." I respond and put three plates of pancakes on the table. Kurasu, Kuronue, and Youko(after attempting to remove 'the necklace of hell') sit down at the table and eat. The sleepwalking Yuusuke enters and I put pancakes on the table.  
"Are those my pants?" Asks Kurasu.  
"Uh-huh." Says Yuusuke indicating yes.  
"I shall kill you!" Screams Kurasu.  
"At least Yuusuke is wearing pants this time, before he came in naked. Please do not wake him up he's sleepwalking. You know what happens when he wakes up from sleepwalking." I say.  
"What does Yuusuke do when he wakes up from sleepwalking?" Asks Kurama.  
"Dances the conga!" Suggests Kuronue.  
"Drops dead!" Suggests Kurasu hopefully.  
"Blows up the house!" Says Kurama.  
"No, actually, Yuusuke sings Ricky Martin songs at the top of his lungs in a very tone-deaf manner. Says Kuabara as he enters the room. "Pass the butter." 


	6. I've never

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do?" Asks Yuusuke.  
  
"Let's play I've Never!" Shouts Raven, our guest star.  
  
"What?" Asks Hiei.  
  
"Hn. well its a drinking game and someone starts off by saying something they've never done... like "I've never had sex" and if anyone has done what the person said they haven't, then they drink a shot of vodka or something alcoholic" Says Raven.  
  
"Ok" I respond.  
  
"Fun" Says Kurama.  
  
"I've never... Eaten human food besides Junk food." Starts Hiei. Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuabara, Shizuru (I don't know how she got here), Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sessoumaru take a shot of sake.  
  
"I've never died." Says Kuabara. Yuusuke, Kuronue, and Kurama (who technically didn't die and yet somehow did kinda die ( A/n: Trying to get Kurama as drunk as possible for our amusement))  
  
"I've never piloted a Gundam." Says Mukuro. (SHE is here?!) Duo, Heero, and Zechs have a shot of sake.  
  
"I've never killed anyone." Says Shizuru smirking. Everyone in the room minus Botan, Koenma, and Mukuro take a drink.  
  
"Hn. What's wrong, Mukuro, why aren't you taking a drink?" Asks Hiei taunting her. Mukuro murmurs something. "What was that?" Asks hiei.  
  
"I never killed anyone..." She says quietly.  
  
"I've never... Held a sword before." Says Duo thoughtfully. Hiei, Kurama, Yomi, Kuronue, Mukuro, and Yukina take a drink.  
  
"Yukina, did you just take a drink?" Asks Hiei.  
  
"Hai." She responds.  
  
"When did you hold a sword?" Asks Hiei.  
  
"When you were injured one time I removed your sword and leaned it against the wall." Responds Yukina. Hiei sighs.  
  
"And I almost thought..."  
  
"I've never been a Koorime." I say mischievously. Yukina takes a sip of sake and Hiei sips his glaring at me.  
  
"Hiei-kun, you are a Koorime? Then you are my brother!" Tears well up in her eyes and she glomps him in happiness. "Come brother we must make up for lost time!" Yukina drags Hiei out the door.  
  
"I've never been to Alabama." States Kurama. Everyone looks at Kurama strangely. "What, it's not as if I haven't done everything else?!"  
  
"I've never met a demon that tried to kill me." I say. Everyone in the room minus the Gundam wing characters took a shot of tequila (we ran out of sake).  
  
This goes on for several hours until everyone is thoroughly drunk.  
  
"Hic, hic, nani?" Stutters Kurama.  
  
"C'mon." Kuronue and Yomi drag Kurama out of the room and into the bedroom. Eventually everyone clears out of the room and I walk to my own and raven walks down to the guest bedrooms and chooses an empty room. I pass out onto my bed. 


	7. Sorry i haven't done much

Patheticness:  
  
It wasn't this:  
  
Kurama: No! Kuronue! Kuronue: I need it! gets killed  
  
It was this:  
  
Kuronue: Oooooo, look a shiny coin! stares at coin Kurama: No! Kuronue! Bad bat! Kuronue: Shiny! gets killed 


	8. Wow i stopped being lazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any animes so leave me alone....  
  
Jin the master of shadows- Having Neraku around may actually become fun. contemplates Kurama and Neraku sitting under a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g..... Hiei: Please, don't even think about having that happen Kiri.... Kiri- Too late! Oooooooooooo, It's 2:50am! Hiei- Yea, why are you awake? Kiri- ponders I haven't the slightest! Hiei- Right.... Kiri- I like this chappie Anyways, this chappie is for you!  
  
The story (minus a plot since one never existed...):  
  
"Good morning!" Shouts Hiei, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.  
"Shut up, Hiei." I growl, my head throbbing.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo, KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRAAAMMAAAAAAAAAAA, Kiri's got a hangover!" Shouts Hiei.  
"Oh, dear, hmmmmmmmm, I know the perfect remedy!" Says Kurama mischievously. I glare at him, grab a chocolate bar and continue to walk out of the kitchen while Kurama goes off somewhere....  
  
With Kurama:  
  
"Hey, Jin(the master of shadows), Can I borrow Neraku?" Asks Kurama.  
"Sure, he's driving me mad, take him away!" Says Jin.  
"Thanks." Kurama says as he grabs Neraku dragging him to my bedroom door.  
"Ptst! Listen, the girl in this room is the only one who knows the hiding place of the Shikon no tama. I gotta go finish something." Kurama whispers and runs off.  
  
My pov:  
  
"Whoever it is shut the damn door and leave my room!" I shout. Neraku walks up to me and grabs my neck.  
"Tell me now, woman, Where is the shikon no tama?" He growls.  
"Nani?" I choke out. Neraku puts me down and loosens his grasp so I can breathe.  
"I asked where the shikon no tama is." Says Neraku.  
"What makes you think I know where the shikon no tama is?" I ask him.  
"That sexy red-haired fox-human told me. Now where is it?" He growls.  
"KURAMA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout.  
  
With Kurama:  
  
=Uh, oh...=  
"Hello Kurama!" Shouts Raven, with a rope in her hands while she smiles evilly. Raven pounces on Kurama, tying him up and dragging him down to my bedroom.  
  
My pov:  
  
"TELL ME! WHERE IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA?" Shouts Neraku. Raven bursts in with Kurama in tow. She throws Kurama(literally) into Neraku, ties them together and throws them into a spare bedroom making a mental note to tell Yomi about this, being the sex fiend he is... (a/n: Please don't hurt me! Runs away from angry Yomi fans)  
"Thanks Raven." I say.  
"No problem." She responds.  
"Now if you don't mind.... Shut the god-damned lights and get out of my friggin' room!" I yell at her. She complies.  
  
Later that evening:  
"Sorry 'bout before Raven...I hate hangovers...." I apologize.  
"It's ok, well I better return Neraku to Jin..." She responds. She walks off dragging Neraku off in highly warded chains and Yomi's sock in his mouth with duct tape over it.  
  
At Jin's:  
  
"Heya, Jin, Here's Neraku, keep the chains and sock, we really don't need them." Says Raven wearily.  
"Thanks!" Says Jin, poking Neraku(it annoys the crap outta him...).  
"Welcome." Raven says. She returns to my house picking up her muses, Duo and Heero.  
"Bye!" I say and wave as she drives off. = Whoever knew faking a hangover could be fun? It's more fun than what I originally planed....= 


	9. Hiei Aflame!

This chapter was co-written with my friend LordPixel a.k.a. Tave who writes Harry Potter fanfiction. Neither of us own anything.  
  
"Why, good morning, Dark Harry!" I say cheerily.  
"Shut Up!" Seethes Dark Harry, Taiven's evil muse.  
"Only if you tell me where Tave is!" I say.  
"Fine, She's at her cousins' house, she kicked me out, I thought I'd ask Hiei to join my ranks of evil." He says.  
"Have fun, don't blow up this house though." I warn.  
"I'm not stupid like my counterpart, don't assume me so." Says Dark Harry.  
"I wasn't assuming you stupid I was assuming you destructive." I say and walk to the kitchen.  
"SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouts Hiei. I rub my temples. This will be a rough day.  
"You know Dark Harry is looking for you." I say.  
"Oooooooooooo, Maybye he can make my black dragon tattoo glow!" Says Hiei running out of the kitchen with the ice cream vat. I follow him able to keep up with Hiei who was holding the vat, eating and running at the same time(man, can he multitask!). He enters a room and I follow. Harry stalks into the room, holding up a lighted match and absently tossing it and catching it. "Hiei!" he snarls, "Act like a decent being! The Dark Lord does not allow such follies among his servants, and neither do I!" Hiei looks up from the ice cream in a huge vat, disappointed. Dark Harry chucks the match, at the end of its fuse, at Hiei's hair, which bursts into flame. Hiei whimpers and runs to me, telling me I should have told him not to use so much hairspray. I blame my mother, who did Hiei's hair this morning (My mom would spike Hiei's hair, she's been trying to convince my little brother to let her spike his).  
"Come on, Hiei follow me we can probably get either Kurama or Yukina to re-grow it for you." I say.  
"I don't wanna leave this room, if they see me... could you go get Yukina?" Says Hiei pleadingly.  
"Fine." I say, knowing that all that can happen is more trouble. I walk outside, down the sidewalk. A young priest in purple robes comes up to me.  
"Hello, Young lady." He says giving me a creepy feeling.  
"Hello." I say.  
"Will you bear my child?" He says holding my hand and groping my butt. I slap him.  
"HENTAI!" I shout at the priest and walk away. He chases after me.  
"Sorry, my lady, bad habit, I am Miroku." He says. "Perhaps I could help you?"  
"Sure as long as you promise not to grope me or my friend Yukina." I state.  
"Surely." He says as we arrive at Genkai's.  
"Yukina!" I shout. She walks out of the temple.  
"Why, hello, my beauty!" He says, "Will you bear my child?"  
"Huh?" Says Yukina confused.  
"Nevermind him, come on, Hiei wants your help." I say.  
"Hai." Yukina responds. We walk back to my house without incident, luckily. Yukina quickly re-grows Hiei's hair.  
"Who's he?" Asks Hiei.  
"I do not know, but he asked me to 'bear his child' what does that mean?" Asks Yukina.  
"Nani?!" Hiei shouts and starts chasing Miroku around the house.  
"I'll walk you home Yukina." I say. I return home without incident to find Hiei still chasing Miroku. A few Hours later screams of pain can be heard.  
  
The next day at breakfast:  
  
"Good morning Miroku." I state. "You look like you're in fairly good condition. What happened last night?"  
"Hiei....he...he raped me." He says.  
"And what have you learned from it?" I ask.  
"Don't make any advances on Yukina and that I'm bi." Says Miroku.  
"Good morning, Kiri, ummm?" Asks Youko intelligently. Miroku walks over to Youko.  
"Good morning, I am Miroku, plesed to meet you....?" Says Miroku.  
"Youko Kurama." States Kurama. Miroku gropes Kurama. "So, you're a lecher, you should be rewarded for your actions." Kurama walks Miroku out of the room passing Yomi and Kuro.  
"What just happened?" Askes Kuronue.  
"The purple robed priest just groped Kurama." I state, "Kurama said 'you should be rewarded for your actions' to him than walked out with him."  
"Ahhhh...Darn We've run out of butter!" Shouts Yomi.  
"Then go buy some more, nevermind I'll go buy it." I state. 


	10. My Rosebushes!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, YYH and Harry Potter characters all belong to their respective owners, which do not include me.

This chapter was co-written by myself and LordPixel (Taiven). The anime muses are mine. The Harry Potter muses are hers. The barely existent plotlines are a result of our twisted minds and way too much time walking on the beach with nothing to do.

          Miroku walks down the hall, whistling.

"Hello, Miroku!" says Dark Harry. The priest replies happily.

"Hello!" Dark Harry scowls, as he had been trying to intimidate the weird man and had failed miserably.  Miroku continues walking down the hallway as Dark Harry follows him, still scowling. As Harry begins to catch up, they near a window, where the curtain is waving in the breeze. An evil idea of Taiven's occurs to Harry. His emerald eyes narrow as he looks from Miroku to the window and back. Dark Harry clasps his hands together behind his backs and whistles, the tune clashing horribly with Miroku's already present one. _Not for long!_ Dark Harry thinks gleefully. Unclasping his hands, he swiftly pushes the priest out of the open, fourth story window. Replacing his hands behind his back, Harry continues down the hall. His whistling sounds much better now that the inferior tune of the monk's has been dealt with.

          I push the letters in the alphabet cereal around with my spoon, wondering how many curse words one can find in a single serving of "Alphabits". (Which is copyrighted and I have nobody's permission to be using) So far, fourteen. As I spot another "S", I wonder if making a word plural should count. My thoughts are interrupted by a blood curdling scream. I look up from the cereal, and out the window above the sink a purple blur can be seen falling. I hold my breath as I wait for it….wait for it…. "THUD!" I wince as the sound I was waiting for arrives. A soft moan can be heard. Picking up the forgotten breakfast cereal I carry it to the sink and throw open the window. I lean my head out and look down, only to see a robed figure lying still on the ground below. In Kurama's rosebushes! On one hand, I think that the bushes may have softened the priest's landing, but on the other, landing in Kurama's roses may be more painful in the long run.

          Hiei looks up from his bowl, scratch that, vat of ice cream. "Whatcha looking at?" He asks. I reply nonchalantly. "Miroku just fell out a window, and landed in Kurama's rosebushes. I _almost_ feel sorry for him. Almost." Hiei has gone back to the ice cream, but looks up again as a cloaked figure enters the room. "He didn't _fall. _I pushed him!" Dark Harry states proudly. I look at him, my eyes wide. "Nani?!" I roll my eyes. Quickly devising a plan, which even I can tell from his shifty eyes darting around the room, he pulls back a sleeve, revealing a phoenix tattoo. He attempts to make it look accidental, but the logic is lost on Hiei, who eyes it excitedly. Dark Harry starts towards the door. Calling after him, he yells just a bit too loud for it to be unintentional. "If anyone's looking for me, I'll be in my room. Upstairs."

          Abandoning his ice cream, which takes me completely by surprise, Hiei leaps up and follows the teenage wizard. I should have known. Sticking my head back out the window, I note that Miroku is still lying comatose in the roses. _Oh, well_. I think, _at the very least this will be interesting. _I consider asking Harry not to kill Hiei, as he is a most fascinating muse, but remember just in time that only my muses can kill each other. At the worst, Taiven's Dark Harry could seriously injure him. Oh, no. The voices in my head can only kill each other. Otherwise, they're indestructible.

          Harry grins wickedly as he hears Hiei's footsteps echoing his own. He rubs his hands together, obviously excited. Dark Harry settles down in an armchair next to the wide, open window. Hiei stands in front of him, and shows the boy his tattoo. "Canyoumakeitglow? Canyoupleasemakeitglow? Puhleeeese?" Dark Harry takes out his wand in one hand, and holds up the other, bringing it level with Hiei's shoulders. Distracting him by making random movements with the wand, Dark Harry swiftly pushes the fire-demon out the window. He looks out of it and watches the confused muse descend.

          While his head and shoulders are still conveniently out of the window, I sneak up behind him and kick him sharply in the ribs. He doubles over in pain, but looses his shaky footing and follows his two victims out the window. I smirk as I watch, but I know everyone here's tricks, and I am not about to stick my entire upper body out the window anytime soon. The double sets of screams come to an abrupt halt. As I walk out of Dark Harry's room, Kurama walks by. I spot the open window, but before I can formulate a plan his voice interrupts me.

          "What were you doing in Dark Harry's room? And how did you get in there without being hexed into next year? When I tried to get in there last week-" He is interrupted as I drag him over to the window and shove his head outside it.

          "Look." I command sharply.

          "I'll kill them!" Shouts Kurama.

          "Go ahead!" I say and push him out the window. I smile evilly. Four down, an infinite number to go. His rosebushes, affected by his ki, cushion his fall. "Have fun!" I walk away happily. I hear voices downstairs and turn to follow the sound.


	11. Singing, no, Screaming

Sorry! I haven't updated! Got writers block! Help, Hiei! Get them to stop throwing things at me (pointing at angry readers)!

"Sweet snow!" Shouts Hiei. I yawn. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Screams Kurama.

"Wonder who it is..." I murmur.

"Hello, Kenshin! Would you like to come in for some tea?" Says Kurama cheerfully.

"That I would." Says Kenshin. They walk into the kitchen, deeply engaged in conversation about their hair products. A few minutes later Kuronue walks in.

"Whoa! Kurama! You never told me you had a twin! Does he have the same sexuality as you?" Sputters Kuro.

"Kenshin is not my twin! Why in seven hells does everyone think he is my twin?!" Shouts Kurama angrily.

"Maybe it's because you two bakas have the same hair color." Snarls Hiei. Kurama glares murderously at Hiei and pulls out his rosewhip.

"Kurama, don't you dare make me tell Shiori your secret!" I shout at the fox-demon.

"Hey, that's blackmail!" Shouts Kurama pouting.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." I say.

"But...That's not fair!" Wines Kurama.

"So, life isn't fair. And if you're gonna sulk do it somewhere else, you'll ruin my appetite." Snarls Hiei.

"I do not sulk!" Says Kurama on the verge of tears.

"That you do, Kurama, Take our tea somewhere else that we will." Says Kenshin.

"Ok..." Says Kurama, sniffling. They walk out of the room together. Yuusuke, sleepwalking, walks into Kuronue, which instantly wakes him up to our bad luck.

"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel She took my heart and she took my money she must've slipped me a sleeping pill She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca.  
  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! Livin la vida loca, Come on! She's livin la vida loca." Sings, no, Screams Yuusuke. I tried to cover my ears, unsuccessfully. Hiei ran away with his ice cream and Kuronue tried beating Yuusuke over the head with a metal baseball bat, which broke in two.

"Good morning." Yawns Yuusuke. "What am I dong here last I remember I fell asleep in bed..."

"You were sleepwalking." I say.

"Oh. I sleepwalk?" Says Yuusuke.

"Yes, you do." I say.

"Are there any pancakes leftover?" Says Yuusuke.

"In the fridge. I got to go find Hiei now." I walk out of the kitchen, I walk around for a while. I arrive at the 5th floor to find Dark Harry whistling a tune next to an open window. "Who did you push out this time?!" I scold.

"Just Hiei, Kubaka, Voldemort, Mudblood, Weasel, and lets not forget about Rin." Says Dark Harry arrogantly.

"Sessoumaru's gonna be furious." I say.

"So, I'll just push him out the window too." Says Dark Harry calmly.

"What will you do about Kurama?" I ask.

"Hm...I think I'll lock him into my torture chamber with Barney

, the dinosaur." Says Dark Harry.

"Man, Dark Harry, You are evil. Mind if I join your ranks part time?" I ask.

"Not at all, not at all." He says.

"What did you do with Rin!" Storms Sessoumaru. Grabbing Dark Harry by his collar.

"Sessoumaru, feel free to yell at him, but do not physically injure him, he is not mine. And let go of his collar." I scold.

"Fine, MOM." Says Sessoumaru. I walk over to him and push him out the window, Taking out my camera I lean out the window and take a pictures, Dark Harry knowing that pushing me out would result in the film getting ruined does not push me out.

"What do you say to getting these developed?" I smirk.

"Quite a smart idea." He says and we walk through the house and out the front door.


	12. Pink Hair!

"What do you say to getting these developed?" I smirk.

"Quite a smart idea." He says and we walk through the house and out the front door.

After developing the pictures and buying smoothies which dark harry nearly poisoned me with.:

"Hey, Hiei." I say holding the blackmail pictures.

"So what do you say to doing the dishes and laundry?" Says Hiei.

"I'll do the dishes but I can't do laundry I tend to accidentally bleach clothes or mix the darks and lights..." Says Hiei.

"Dark, you take care of this I'll go find Sessoumaru... Maybe I can convince him to join us..." I say tring to walk away. Harry grabs my arm.

"So you're afraid of Hiei?" Says Dark Harry.

"No, I just find it creepy that Hiei even knows what laundry is and all the weird detailing things..." I say.

"I see...crucio." He snarls. I dodge.

"That wasn't creepy, just a tad cliché though." I say.

"Are you insulting me?" He asks.

"No..." I pull out my wand. "Crucio!"

"Avadaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He doubles over in pain.

"Hiei, don't bother cleaning the dishes or doing the laundry. I'm having Tave take her muse back..." I say glaring at dark.

Later that day after Tave removed her muse:

"Boing!" Shouts the pink haired version of Hiei, who launches himself at his black haired counterpart. They tumble into a closet together the black haired one trying to get away. I sigh and walk by into the kitchen.

"Hey Yomi." I say and sit down next to him.

"So what is going on out there?" He asks.

"Hiei has a pink haired clone that has a near opposite personality of him." I say.

"Does Kurama know?" He asks.

"Not yet, but he is bound to find out sooner or later." I say.

"Yea you're right." He says.

"Hiei, you have a clone?! You're both so cute!" We hear Kurama squeal.

"What do you know?" I say sarcastically. A black-haired human wearing a pirate's hat walks, no, stumbles drunkenly into the room.

"Yo ho yo ho.."

"Is he insane? " Asks Yomi.

"My name's Jack Sparrow. I'm a Pirate, saavy?" He says.

"Saavy." I respond.

"Ummm...Saavy..." Says Yomi nervously.

"Where's all the rum?" Asks Jack.

"There isn't any." I say.

"Why's all the rum gone?" He asks.

"Because we have sake, it has a higher alcohol content. Would you like to try some?" I ask politely.

"Why should we give him our sake?" Snarls Yomi. This occurs because we are normally very overprotective of our sake. We are nearly addicted.

"Because he's Jack Sparrow, Saavy?" I say.

"let me have some of this sake stuff you are all so fond of." He says. I pour a glass of sake. Jack downs the glass.

"This stuff's pretty good." Says Jack.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Says Kuronue entering the room. "Kiri, I would watch out Neraku is loose..."

"Ummmmmm...I think I'll throw him in darks old torture chamber..." I say.

"Where is Kurama?" Snarls Kurasu.

"In his room having sex with Hiei and Hiei's pink haired clone." I say. "Go join them if you wish." Hearing this Kurasu dashes out of the room and down the hallway. Yuusuke and Kuabara enter the room and hide in the cabinets.

"Where is the dimwit and the Yukina devotee?" Asks Genkai, entering the room.

"They are cowering in the cabenets over there." Says Yomi pointing. Genkai drags the two out the room.

"Excuse me, but would anyone know where my son is?" Asks Shiori entering the room.

"No, check the liabrary." I say.

"Alright then. Thank you." She says leaving.

"Not me!" I say.

"Darn." Says Yomi, who gets up to bring the unfortunate news to Kurama.

"Jack!"

"Elizebeth! How very good to see you!" He say s approaching her. A clapping noise resounds from the slap.

"Come on we are leaving NOW!" She says. "You WILL be returning that Boy's wallet!"

"What did the boy look like?" I ask.

"Blonde hair, sneering." Says Jack.

"Keep the wallet the kid is a rich git." I say.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him!" Says Elizabeth as Jack slips away. "Jack!" She runs off after him. I exit the room and walk down the hallways.

"Hey, Sessoumaru." I say. He glares.

"Don't worry, I burned the pictures after dark tried to crucio me." I say.

"Fine. Have you seen Jaken?"

"No. He may be outside in the fields with Rin though." I say. Sessoumaru walks down the hallway heading to the doors.

Thank you:

Raven's Light: I updated gasp faint

Hiei(black haired one)- Baka.

Hiei(pink haired one)- That's mean!

Angel of the Darkness Flame: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Baka! yelling at self

Konnbanwa minna-san I apologize for not updating. I have been negligent of my duties as a fanfiction author. I should commit seppuku. Damn Muses will not be continued… at least not until summer. I will not lie, I have no excuses for this.

"Wow! Your telling the truth!" Hiei snarls sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"He's right you know…just admit it… you have been reading fanfiction for at least an hour a day!" Says dark.

"Ok I have..." I say. "Now shut up and go away!"


End file.
